Progress continues analyzing and reporting ERP data obtained from various clinical populations and normal control groups. Currently in press is a report of the effects of seasonal variation in the amplitude of ERPs in both the visual and auditory modalities. There are modality differences, as well as differences between men and women in this regard. In preparation at this time are reports of the effects of clonidine on ERPs in normal subjects, as well as a comparison among normal controls and two groups of patients with seizure disorders.